Amnesia in the Future
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU! In this hospital room, he does not know why he is hurt ... in fact, he does not know anything about these last years. All he knows is that he no longer has his teen-adult body and has a blackout of more than thirty years. Freddie-centric. Noted M but there will be very little sexual content (this is not the priority), you are warned.
1. The amnesia that wakes up in the future

**A/N: Here is a somewhat special story, whose plot is indicated in the title but you will know more by reading it. Since it will happen far in the future, the characters will be older, so the actors representing them are changed and I hope you will appreciate them. If you think they are not suitable, you can always tell me which ones would be appropriate.**

 **I will also talk about some events that may « _hypothetically_ » happen, so try to be indulgent if I hurt your belief, I'm just writing a story. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - The amnesia that wakes up in the future**

 **In an unknown place  
** **At an unknown time**

"Oh, I've got a terrible headache ... but ... but where am I? It sounds like a hospital room but with weird cameras. What are these screens? Glass plates from where an image is projected? But I do not see a projector" these were the first words of Fredward Benson when he awoke.

He felt heavy, heavier than usual. As he passed his hand over his face, he felt like a slight beard. Fredward also felt as if he had taken of stomach and his arms seemed more hairy. He was trying to get up and- Ouch! It was throwing him. He lifted what looked like a hospital gown and saw a large bandage on his stomach. That belly had visibly swelled as if he had taken 30 pounds. The walls of this room were so sad, gray and ugly, and he was alone.

A little above his sternum, he felt an object glued to his skin. Fredward looked and saw a sort of translucent plasticized half-dome in which he noticed several small lights. Pushed by curiosity, he examined it and the lights went out when he detached it from his skin. Barely thirty seconds later, a nurse disembarked.

"Phew! I thought something happened to you, you should not remove your sensor, mister. I thought you had a cardiac arrest. Wait, I'll give it back ... Here! And do not take it anymore, okay?"  
"Excuse me for asking you this question, miss, but where am I?"  
"In the hospital, you had a car accident and you were in a coma but we were able to stabilize you and operate you."  
"A coma? But what day are we?"  
"We are on the 8th of June but if you want to know what happened during your coma, you can use your badge."  
"My badge?"  
"Yes, on your sternum ... You do not know how it works anymore?"  
"Well, I have a big blackout. There's no TV? In the hospital rooms, there's always one? Right?"  
"A TV? A television, you mean? It does not exist anymore since twenty years, mister. You still believe yourself at the turn of the century? You obviously have an attack of amnesia. Use your badge, it's like the old tablets except it's voice-controlled. You ask what you want to know and it will show it on the surface. I leave you, I'll let the doctor know that you're awake."

This young nurse left him alone with this object, it was a plate made of smooth material reminding of plastic but to the touch, he felt that it was different. Voice-controlled, she told him? Okay, let's try.

"Journal of the day" Fredward said without conviction, thinking to look ridiculous to talk to this thing.

Suddenly he saw the surface display a ' _Hello_ ' and offered him daily titles some of which were unknown to him. He chose one that he knew for having distributed it daily to private individuals during one of his summer jobs and there, he had a shock. He had before him the date of today: « **June 8, 2046** ».

His first reaction was to think of a bad joke but looking out, seeing all those electric vehicles, all the monitoring devices in his room, that object he was holding in his hands ... Fredward was really starting to believe it. How was it possible? In his last memories, it was early 2013. He was Fredward 'Freddie' Benson of Los Angeles, former student at Sherwood and now being a student at Caltech. He was nineteen, not much friends, a mother too authoritarian and he was not very well in his skin.

Fredward remembered taking his car and saw another car on his way, which had not noticed him, to double the car that came to his meet in the opposite direction. He also remembered trying to avoid it. After that ... nothing. He would have forgotten 33 years of his life? He wondered how his life was at that time when he heard the doctor arrive.

"Hello mister, you seem to be fit."  
"Physically yes, even if I have a little stomach ache."  
"This is normal after such an accident."  
"What happened to me?"  
"We were counting on you to tell us. We just know you had a car accident a week ago. Fortunately your car had the «emergency call» option, otherwise it would have been too late."  
"Really? I do not remember anything."  
"It does not matter. We warned your family, your wife and your children should soon arrive."  
"Doctor ... I think I am suffering from amnesia. If I believe this date, I have no recollection of the past thirty-three years."  
"Ah! ... Yes. So it's going to make you shock because things have happened ... Maybe seeing your family will stimulate you."  
"I hope so."

The doctor left him alone, the time for Fredward to digest all that. He had just said that he had called his family. A woman and kids he probably knew nothing about. It was not going to be easy to manage. He then leafed through the highlights of the history of the last thirty-three years with his ' _badge_ '.

 **«New Islamist attacks against the countries of Europe until 2021.»**  
 **«OPEC countries in bankruptcy because of the sharp decline in oil requirements.»**  
 **«The series of three hurricanes devastating the east coast of the United States in 2029.»**  
 **«The first steps of man on Mars in 2034.»**

Him who had just lived the attacks of the Boston Marathon 2013, Fredward looked at the photos of the damage done in all the countries of Europe and in the United States.

 **«The Eiffel Tower decapitated from its last floor by explosives placed in the elevator to its last floor.»**  
 **«The Vatican Palace is blown up by a bomb in the style of the Rome coliseum Hi-tech version.»**  
 **«The facade of Big Ben damaged and charred.»**  
 **«The Brandenburg Gate in ruins in Berlin.»**  
 **«Lincoln Memorial reduced to dust in Washington, D.C.»**  
 **«Mount Rushmore became a mountain again after the explosions.»**  
 **«The north wing of the Capitol destroyed and crumbled.»**

It hurt him, he had just put his badge on the night table when he heard knocking at the door. By the time he said " _come in_ ", Fredward saw a little girl, in a flowery dress, about 10 years of age running towards him by calling him « _ **daddy**_ », followed by a schoolboy dressed as a rapper, about 14 years old and a young woman, in jean and t-shirt, whom he estimated to be at least 18 years old as she returned the keys of car to her mother.

The mother, a mature woman very well preserved, seemed moved to see him again. All had been warned of his amnesia and seemed compassionate. The little girl called her « _ **lovely daddy**_ ». The boy asked him if he remembered a backlog of pocket money that he owed him, before retracting by saying « _ **what? I would have tried**_ » as his mother looked at him with her big eyes. For his part, Fredward did not hesitate to tell her that he was amnesic, not stupid. The young woman was well obviously major and apparently, he would have taught her to drive.

It was after speaking with them that he asked to be alone with their mother. There, Fredward told her that his amnesia was going much further than she thought, that he had given way to the kids so they did not worry but he did not even know their first names.

It made her a shock but she gave him a quick topo giving their first names ( _Joy for the 10-year-old girl, Devon for the 14-year-old male teenager and Meadow for the 18-year-old woman_ ), and in him saying they have another boy but that he had gone to work in Europe, following a dispute he would have had with him. She did not go into details, not wanting to tire him. His wife Samantha ( _but she prefers Sam_ ) went away with their three children to let him rest.

Once alone, Fredward made an assessment: he was in the future! Using his badge as a mirror, he saw himself resembling his father, of whom he had little contact after the divorce ... Shit! Are his parents still alive? He would ask his wife more details when she comes back, maybe his memory will come back.

Then he is in the future. And if he is in the future ... An idea came to his mind. For the info, he would have all the time but he had to see it. Fredward takes his badge and he asked « _List of Galaxy Wars movies_ ». He had before him the video club of the hospital, he saw the first trilogy ( _already seen_ ), the second trilogy ( _already seen also_ ) and it is not the best to his taste. Ah well, he saw the sequel. Fredward had the movies from episode 7 to 12. He picked the seventh and let's go! ... Unfortunately, he fell asleep in the middle of number ten.

Never mind! It will be for later.

* * *

 **Hopital in Chicago, June 2046**  
 **The next day,**

His wife had returned, his children having school and out-of-school obligations, Sam had come alone. They are going to be able to talk between adults, Fredward explained his condition to her and Sam brought back some pictures in her badge. She passed them at him and began to leaf through them carefully.

Sam took the opportunity to remind him of their meeting: he had had an accident and his car had ended up in a field. Her uncle Carmine left at his door and, seeing that he was shocked, he took him home to call a tow truck and his insurance. He did not live far, Sam was in the back of the car and it's since that day ( _seeing each other more and more often_ ) that they gradually pleased themselves. While Fredward discovered the wedding photos, the birth of the kids and the key events of their lives, he eventually felt that his wife's hand slipped under his sheets at the crotch.

"What are you doing?"  
"I figured the pictures were not going to be enough, so I thought I could remind you of more intimate memories, Freddie."  
"Uh yes, but ..."

He stopped for thirty seconds and said: « _ **but you're stupid? It's your wife, take advantage of it to take the plunge. Let yourself be guided, let her be done. At least, you're going to get yourself blown away by someone you know**_ ».

"You were saying?" Sam then asked that she had just entered his pants.  
"Yeah, but ... we should think about locking the door."  
"You're right. I do it, and then I take care of you."

She locked the door and returned to her amnesia husband, Sam pulled out the blankets and noticed his erection.

"Ah! It, you did not forget. Let me show you what you like, I think it will be more stimulating than pictures."  
"Okay but I do not believe noOOOOTT!"

He was in his hospital bed to be sucked by his wife, he imagined he had already known that with her, but it was his first time. The most amusing thing about all this was that she had told him that he had been her first lover. Without knowing it, it is as if she gave him the reciprocal. He discovered his new sensations with an undisguised smile.

Despite her age, Fredward felt as if he had been sucked by his mother ( _Sam was now almost the same age as Marissa in her last memories_ ), it was divine. He did not want her to stop, Sam either, but they had to stop. Even though Sam locked the door, they had the unpleasant surprise of seeing the doctor. He must have had a pass.

"Mister? Is that ... Oh sorry?" the doctor said turning around, knowing what they were doing.  
"Closing the door does not seem to be enough" Fredward replied.  
"Your sensor indicated a strong increase in your heart activity. I thought it was an emergency, but I was wrong. I am going to leave you."  
"It is not forbidden?"  
"In general, yes, but if it can help you stimulate your memory, why not? I can close my eyes, if I leave you twenty minutes, will you?"  
"Rather thirty" he replied with the complicity of his wife.  
"Okay for thirty minutes, but I'll ask you to make as little noise as possible."  
"We will try."  
"I leave you now" the doctor said before going out with a smile complicit.

They looked like teenagers with his wife, having the right to make a fool of themselves.

"You think that thirty minutes will suffice us?"  
"Widely!"  
"So let's go."

Sam then removed her panties, opened her blouse and then she came over him to get impaled herself on his sex that was waiting for that.

Fredward was in the act of being depucelated. Obviously, with four children, he had already had to live it but he had no memory of it. Sam swayed like never before with slight groans of pleasure. He was so excited that he come quickly enough, too quickly for the taste of his wife.

She stayed there for several minutes half naked sitting on him, he explores her body with his hands. It was thin and beautifully preserved, Sam told him to exercise to keep in shape and that her chest had been redone a few years ago, to give a boost to their life as a couple. They kept kissing, then she went into the bathroom to get a little bit of a toilet.

For his part, he felt himself man. Freddie ( _according to his wife_ ) felt like he was in another world, there was one before and one after. When she came back, he took the opportunity to ask her questions. He learned that his father had died, they had a violent dispute because of the work he would have taken badly.

To recover, he would have gone to the bar to get drunk but the bartender would have tried to stop him from driving back. It was on the way back that he would have had the accident that was fatal to him. At the time, Freddie felt guilty especially since the memory of his father, with whom he worked every day at his shop, was still alive. Sam also taught him that his mother was in nursing home but with Alzheimer's, not necessarily surprising with age.

In the weeks that followed, Freddie had daily visits, mostly his wife and children. He also had a visit from his nephew ( _and godson_ ) William who, in his memory, was just a one year old baby hardly able to walk. He hardly recognized him. They talked about everything and nothing and he learned that, as a godfather, he had been his best friend, his confidant. All he did not dare say to his parents, he had the first. Freddie was counting on him to help him find his memories. Every time Sam visited, he was entitled to at least a little treat when they were alone. There was no need to say, she knew how to do it. Well, he had no point of comparison but in any case, he loved it.

It was during the little party that had been organized for his return that Freddie became acquainted with his first son, named Benjamin, the one who had returned from Europe. He had in front of him his exact copy, as he remembered himself, except the clothes, before he awoke in the hospital.

Benjamin had been made aware of his condition by his mother, but seemed cold and distant because of this mysterious dispute that Freddie probably did not remember. His wife and nephew would become his best supporters during this amnesia.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yes, as it is an AU, I have modified some details as iCarly never existed for example, so the characters are OOC. For the list of attacks, they are imaginary and I have nothing against these countries, it's just a fiction. I hope you liked it!**

 **Fredward 'Freddie' Benson (52 years old) as James Denton**

 **Samantha 'Sam' Benson (52 years old) as Amanda Tapping**

 **Joy Benson (aged 10 years) as Summer Fontana**

 **Devon Benson (aged 14 years) as Thomas Kuc**

 **Meadow Benson (aged 18 years) as Jennette McCurdy**

 **Benjamin 'Benji' Benson (aged 22 years) as Nathan Kress**

 **William Benson (aged 34 years) as Michael Trevino**


	2. The dark life of Fredward from future

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - The dark life of the other Fredward from future**

 **Few weeks later,**

In recent times, no memories have returned to the surface and it worried him. His wife was trying to revive the torch of their couple in the bed ... and she was doing very well. Sam felt like she was initiating a virgin while he was experimenting. Since his hospitalization, Freddie had only his memories at 19 years.

Looking at the photos, he had seen a new memory on which he saw himself with a large cardboard check. Sam told him he had won the lottery. With a colleague they had played and shared the money. They had also set up a trading box for organic food products. From what Sam had told him, it was a business that was working and that had grown strongly. Freddie had succeeded in life, nice. She had also told him that the creation of this box had been the trigger of the dispute with his father.

It seemed strange to him that he had embarked on this kind of adventure professionally. The only thing he knew about food was what he learned when he worked in his father's supermarket. When Freddie asked his wife to take him to his workplace, Sam seemed a bit reluctant, probably thinking it was not the right time. She eventually agreed to take him there on condition that he change clothes. The Short&Tshirt style is bad for a boss.

After he changed into a suit, he went and Sam assured him that he was dressing like that every day. Freddie was uncomfortable and he did not like it. It was like a disguise for him. On the way, Sam asked her to stop in a country road and turned to her husband with a naughty smile, her hand on his thigh.

"Would not you like a quick fuck in the car?"  
"But, could people see us?"  
"And so? That's what's fun" Sam said, starting to unbutton his pants.  
"Euh, well ..."  
"Imagine I'm your secretary and you threaten to fire me if I do not do everything you ask."  
"... So my pretty one? You dare to disobey your boss?"  
"No, Mr. Director"  
"Good! So now, if you do not want to get fired, you're going to do everything I ask you."  
"Yes sir."  
"Suck me and show me your big tits."

They had embarked on a role-playing game to which, according to his wife, they often enjoyed themselves. It excited him, Freddie was being sucked by his wife, who played perfectly the submissive secretary. It was good! Then she came to sit on him and put his cock warm between her thighs. It was then that he sucked her breasts that he noticed in the rear-view mirror that a farmer (hidden behind a bush) was watching them fiddling.

"Shit! We're seen."  
"Leave him. It's been a while since he's been there to rinse his eye. If we were really disturbing, he would have told us."

After they had finished what they had to do, they left. Sam seemed more than hot, even warm. She had told him that their marriage was on the wrong slope, obviously his amnesia was a chance to resume everything from scratch.

* * *

 **Later,**

They arrived in the parking lot of a building, the building of the box of which he was the boss. Everyone seemed to know him when he came inside, the hostess called the one who was to be his partner and they left in his office.

"So, it seems you lost the ball?" his partner, named Nevel Papperman, asked him in the tone of jest.  
"No, just memory."  
"It does not matter, it's gonna come back. So I imagine you're not ready to go back to work?"  
"I doubt it, I do not even know what I'm supposed to do here."

It was at this time that Sam received a texto, their son had fought at school and was summoned by the director. His wife went by car, promising to come back and pick him up later. The time for him to become better acquainted with the places.

"Well, now that she's gone, we'll be able to talk seriously."  
"Ah! Because you hid things from me?"  
"No, but there were « ** _elements of the job_** » that your wife is not supposed to know."

Nevel took his badge and shortly after, two young women arrived, one of which jumped on him.

"Oh my dear, I was so afraid of never seeing you again."  
"But ..."  
"You missed me, your dick missed me" this redhead girl, who should not be much older than his own oldest daughter, told him.

She slipped her hand into his pants as she covered his face with kiss. Totally caught off guard, Freddie then turned to his colleague, who already had the cock in the mouth of the one he described as his secretary.

"Is that what Sam should not see?"  
"I thought that spending time with your new fiancee would do you good."  
"What?"  
"For the job, as far as the commercial and technical side is concerned, I'm in charge of it. For recruitment, human relations and social issues, this is your field. Thank you for my secretary, she is as pile as I wanted: always ready to blow up the onion."  
"I can not believe it."  
"It will be necessary. Almost all the young ladies of this building went under your desk when they were recruited. I do not know how you do it, but it works. You seem to have several kids scattered around the world, and from what I know, you were about to do other things with the young lady."

Freddie s turned to the one who was huddled up against him. The young redhead had dropped her top and ... WOW! She had one of those pairs of breasts! She knelt down to undo his pants, grabbed his cock and began sucking him.

"So, it reminds you of some memories?" Nevel said to him, as he began to take his partner in doggy style.  
"Uh ... But, I'm married!"  
"And then? We have the right to have fun, right? We pay them pretty much for that, after all."

Freddie was on the ass! He had become that kind of man? It seemed surreal, he had discovered ( _or rather rediscovered_ ) the sex with his wife but he always remembered being a faithful person in all circumstances. Even though he was overwhelmed by the pleasure this girl gave him, he stopped her. The redhead was surprised.

"But my love, why do you want me to stop? You do not love me anymore?"  
"Look, I do not remember all that. I do not even know who you are."  
"I'm Lola Robinson, you told me you loved me, that you were going to divorce me to marry me and make me children. Have you forgotten everything?"  
"Sorry but yes."  
"I'm going to remind you all of that" Lola said, wanting to take back what she was doing.  
"No stop" he told her before pushing her back on the floor.  
"But ..."  
"Understand me, everything is turned upside down in my life, I need time."  
"I see ... It's the old woman who took advantage of it to get you back, right? I'll wait and when you get fed up with typing in the out-dated, I'm sure you'll come back to me as I in running. Rest assured, my door will always be open to you ... Like my crotch elsewhere."

While Lola was upset, Freddie saw his partner sodomize his secretary, who seemed to be asking for more. Freddie went out to get a coffee and he came back when he saw the lady go out of the room and readjust her outfit.

"Hey? She does not like you anymore, the little redhead?"  
"It's not that but it's all turned upside down in my head."  
"Ah! Yet, you fucked her every day. I even remember one time, when you asked her to go under the desk when you wanted to make an announcement to the staff. At one point, you stopped talking on the pretext of a memory gap but I knew you had just cum in her mouth as she sucked you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, since your crisis about forty and the fact that you have realized your power of seduction, you sleep with all those that spread the thighs."  
"I do not recognize myself."  
"Let's talk about something else. Come on, I'll take you to your office."

Nevel had him take a tour of the scene and many young women were eyeing him. He also gave him a topo on his job and it did not look very complicated. Freddie told him he was ready, with his help, to try to get back to work. When Sam came to fetch him, she had their son in the back, who was wearing a beautiful cockade. Fredie made him the morality and it was later in the evening that they discussed what he had experienced during the day.

He had just figured out why his wife was not for his back to work. Sam just knew he was fucking everybody who cares for a bra. She knew he had and he still had many mistresses. Until then, Sam had managed to prevent the children from being aware of it, but when his eldest son knew what his father was doing, it was an additional motivation for him to go to work far away from his obsessed father.

With his nephew, they were very close and he wanted him to talk about it. Curiously, William was also aware. According to what he told him, he had often boasted before him of his extramarital affairs. Freddie was ashamed of what had become of him. Shortly before the accident, William had told him that Sam had tried everything to reclaim him: cosmetic surgery, a three-way plan that she hated ... It was when she realized that he would not change that she finally found the courage to start a divorce proceedings, reluctantly.

When Sam learned that he had had his accident, she watched him for several days. She loved him and he, Freddie had behaved like the worst of the bastards with her. Sam confessed to seeing his amnesia as a way to get him back. Even if she tried to manipulate him, Freddie did not blame her. On the contrary, he thanked her because he did not like what he had become.

His son Benjamin, who had gone away because one day Freddie had made the affront to bring home one of his conquests and that he had caught them in action in the conjugal bed, did not seem so distant with his father. Freddie learned that he was the one who had encouraged his mother to try to recover him. Freddie would never thank him enough.

Since with Sam, the couple often hear the bed squeaking. He must be forgiven for what he has done to her. And most of all, Freddie always feels like he's learning sex. Since he awoke, he has not found the memory and it scares him. Everything he discovered about himself terrified him. Somewhere, he does not want to find his memories but unfortunately, he needs it. Just to find out how he got his accident.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Fredward 'Freddie' Benson (52 years old) as James Denton**

 **Samantha 'Sam' Benson (52 years old) as Amanda Tapping**

 **Nevel Papperman (50 years old) as David Morrissey**

 **Lola Robinson (aged 18 years) as Debby Ryan**


	3. Revelation and conspiracy

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **03 - Revelation and conspiracy**

 **Five months later,**

It had been several months since Freddie had clarified certain elements of his life. Thanks to Sam and more generally to his entourage, he began a normal couple life again. Thanks to Nevel, he took over his job but at his own pace and in his own way ... What surprised more than one (more than one woman, especially).

One week after his return to work, he discovered that in the computer system of the box, he had access to a private server that was reserved exclusively for him. Freddie put the time but he eventually found the password: the one he always used for his online games.

But what he found there ... What a horror! Sextapes, hundreds of sextapes staging him with lots of different women. There were job interviews, negotiations for wage increases and working time arrangements ... he saw himself playing the blackmailer with always the same sadistic smile, with all those women who visibly slept with him by constraint. Freddie was sick, he was really a monster. The worst thing is that there was even a guy. He was young, gay, beardless and had agreed to play the passive submissive dressed as a woman. In a corner of his office, he saw the camera that had been used to film all that, small as a ballpoint pen and wirelessly transmitting to a recording terminal.

It was not that he was voyeur but ... in fact, he was voyeur but especially curious. Freddie started watching these videos. Almost every time, he made it clear that in today's world there was never anything without anything and that if the person wanted to get what she expected, he would have to « _ **give of its person**_ ».

It was there that he learned that one of the hiring conditions for women was a negative serology to be able to fuck with no condom, hence the bastards he would have had everywhere. He saw clearly that some women were ashamed of having to let themselves be done. In a video, he was denied a job to a young woman during a job interview, just because she sucked badly and he felt her teeth. In studying the legislation, Freddie understood that workers' rights and the labor code in general hardly existed. An unprecedented social crisis had broken out following an explosive rise in unemployment. The employers received much more power than they had at the time, leaving them free time to redo the labor code at their leisure. These new methods put in place made it easier to hire but also to dismiss as dry and without necessarily cause otherwise valid.

In such a situation, the employees were ready to do anything to keep their job and Freddie had benefited greatly. It explained why none of his « _ **victims**_ » had lodged a complaint. Thus, the old Freddie took advantage of this situation to empty his balls with all that passes. He had a better understanding of Sam's request for divorce. He had become a real junk. Grasped by power, he felt almighty.

Since his amnesia, Freddie was no longer the tyrannical and profitable patron he was. When his wife looked at him, she said he would find him as he was. Obviously, it was arranged with her and the children were delighted. One day, a man came to visit him, a man he did not know. He described himself as a private detective he had hired before his accident. It had been more than six months since he had woken up amnesiac and he still had no memories of the events that had taken place during those 33 years. This guy told him he had « _ **the documents he had asked him**_ ». Of course, no idea what it could be. He gave him an appointment, as soon as it made him remember his memory.

It was in secret (and in accordance with his instructions) that he met this guy. Once there, he gave him photos, documents, sound and video recordings, and a piece of paper with instructions. In the photos, he saw Nevel kissing Lola, the one who was ' _saying_ ' had to be his new fiancee, the one who had thrown herself on his fly the first time he came to work. Among the papers, there were shipping vouchers for products prohibited for consumption or illegal. Freddie did not immediately understand, he packed everything and went away with it.

By rummaging more, he saw an expert report from his car. The computer control system of the management had obviously been infected by a virus allowing to control it from a distance. The whole story smelled bad and Freddie was worried about the rest. It worked him so much that during the night, he had nightmares. Sam saw him anxious and she did everything to change his thoughts but nothing was done.

* * *

 **The next day,**

Freddie woke up sweaty and could not get back to sleep. He did not realize it at the time but these nightmares were actually memories returned to the surface. He remembered discovering something dangerous and illegal in his job. He did not talk to anyone and he went back to his office the next day.

If he had wanted to protect something, he had surely hidden it in his private server. Freddie went to see and found a file encrypted. He tried to open it but his usual password was not working. It was early in the morning that his ' _pseudo-new-future-wife_ ' arrived with a coffee. From the photos he had, Lola seemed connected to this story with Nevel.

She began to massage his back, it needed something to lull her vigilance. He took her hand and put it on his fly. It was not cheerful that he did it, Freddie knew it was disgusting for Sam but deep inside him, he knew it was important and that it was surely related to his amnesia. Lola sucked him, shook it between her silicone breasts and she was delighted that he spits his sauce in her face.

"Oh my love, I knew you would come back me."  
"I just had remorse for having made you feel sorry for the first time. It will still take some time."  
"I understand, you want me to come tonight for my usual sodomy?"  
"No, you have to go gradually."  
"Does that mean you've found your memories?"  
"Absolutely not! But I thought if I could do myself good, so much to enjoy."  
"Finally, I'll find you again."

Lola left with a smile and Freddie was going to resume his search. A memory suddenly appeared to him, a word. He was accompanied by images, his memories began to return gradually. He used this word which seemed important and the file opened. That's where he understood everything. Someone used their distribution network to traffic in dangerous materials, all camouflaged in the transport of bio products. Given the photos in which he saw his partner and the one who had done him good, they were visibly involved. It seemed huge, Freddie remained alone for a moment to wonder what to do.

His reflection was suddenly interrupted by cries of enjoyment all over the floor, there was Nevel with his secretary, the accountant with the little trainee, the expedition manager with his assistant (the only guy he sodomized ... just to test). He then went out to take the air on the open terrace, which overlooked the break room. It was on this terrace, two floors below that of the direction. Looking up, Freddie saw through the windows. Intertwined bodies clamped against the windows for some, he wondered what he was doing here. All this resembled him so little and in addition, there was this business of trafficking ... He did not know what to do.

Freddie had not seen that women working in other offices had arrived, they were delighted with his recent change in attitude. He thanked them and went back to his office. Freddie took over his business, copied the data to better examine them at home and he left for the underground car park, to his car.

It was at the moment when he was going to put his thumb on the door (it was a long time ago that there was no key of contact, everything was done with the fingerprint) that he received a violent blow on the head.

 **...**

"Damn but where am I? Fuck, I've got a hell of a bump" those were his first words when Freddie regained consciousness in his car but the doors were closed and the windows smoked and completely opaque, no need to hit it.

It was a high-end car and on this kind of model, the windows are made of a very resistant material. A kind of transparent polymer and almost unbreakable with bare hands, it was then that he was looking for a way out that he heard a voice coming out of a badge, placed on the back seat. It was at the moment he took it that the front windscreen was cleared. He was obviously in a warehouse. In front of the car stood Lola and Nevel. The car was visibly soundproofed, it was through this badge that they were going to talk.

"So, you found the memory and you did not say anything?"  
"What the hell, why am I here?"  
"You are there because you have stuffed, or rather put your nose where it should not be. As soon as I could not erase the file that you had constituted without the password, I had a snitch placed in your server. I knew you had reopened the file containing all the information of my little traffic, an alert came on my badge and I knew that it would be necessary to make sure that you do not say anything."  
"I barely know what you're talking about."  
"Yes, but you're going to remember, and I can not afford it. The first time you discovered everything, I missed my shot with your accident, and this time I will not miss you."  
"So it was not an accident but an attack? And you were responsible for it?"  
"All I want is total control of the box. You always refused it, that's why I put this girl in your arms. Lola had to seduce you, make you divorce and then, you'd have to marry her. Then, after a costly divorce, she'd get your parts and we'd have a free hand."  
"But what the heck does my accident in there?"  
"As you refused, I had the idea to veil your car with a computer virus. I had planned to take control of it from a distance and cause an accident and that's what I did. But I did not foresee that you would have the option to call the emergency, and the help came very quickly and saved you."  
"You're crazy, you know that?"  
"You can shout as much as you want, this time, your wife will really be widow."  
"And what are you going to do with this? It's she who will get my share, not you. What are you going to do? You tapping her to get them back?"  
"I have simpler. As she does not work, Sam is going to need money. I'll just redeem them."  
"What about me in this story?"  
"You? A crepe crushed on the wall in front of you. I answered your questions, consider it your last wishes. And needless to try to escape, unlike the last time, I turned off the electronics. I'm the only one to control the car. Even the handbrake was turned off. Adieu!"

Nevel moved away from his field of vision and disabled this remote badge, his only link to the outside. Even though he knew it was useless, Freddie tried to break the glass to kick. Suddenly, he felt the car start. It retreated to the maximum and then accelerated to the maximum speed. Freddie saw his asshole associate who controlled the car from a distance. In panic, he tried the handbrake and the brake pedals: nothing! The seat belts had been removed and it was there that Freddie saw his life pass before him and all his memories came back to him.

Seeing the inevitable outcome of the situation, it was with a small tear and regretting what he had done that he closed his eyes. It was at the moment of the impact that Freddie found himself in a field at the wheel of an old car that told him something. A few seconds ago, he was in the disused basement of a factory, locked in his luxury car controlled by a mentally ill man who wanted to make him skin only by the lure of gain.

He did not understand anything!

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Fredward 'Freddie' Benson (52 years old) as James Denton**

 **Samantha 'Sam' Benson (52 years old) as Amanda Tapping**

 **Nevel Papperman (50 years old) as David Morrissey**

 **Lola Robinson (aged 18 years) as Debby Ryan**


	4. Back to the present

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **04 - Back to the present**

Freddie Benson did not know how, but he had just escaped death, seeing his life parading before his eyes had returned from memory. He knew everything! He had discovered that Nevel was using their trading box and distribution network to traffic in dangerous and illegal material with unsavory people. It was he who had caused his first accident to get rid of him, but he had missed his shot. Suddenly, he was taken out of his reflection by an elderly man, at least fifty, who was tapping at his door.

"Are you okay, sir? Nothing broken?"  
"A priori, no ... I confess I do not know where or when I am."  
"You suffered a shock. Your car swerved, struck the small wall and ended up in the field."  
"I dodged."  
"As you say. I do not live far, if you will, I will take you home and you can call your insurance to make you troubleshoot."  
"Thank you!"

He accepted the offer of this man with pleasure. It was when he got out of this car that he saw himself in the window and realized being back at his 19th birthday. This car was his own, the same old rattletrap he was driving before he saw himself in the future. He touched his face, his body under the worried look of the man who seemed to be saying « _ **but he's crazy, that guy?**_ ».

It was when Freddie got into that man's car that he had a shock. Next to him was a young woman. His rescuer first introduced his cousin (who was sitting on the passenger seat) and his niece Samantha seated next to Freddie. Despite the difference in age, he recognized Sam well, the one was to be his wife.

Freddie was suddenly besieged with questions. Had he dreamed? Has he really gone into the future? Had all this been a bad dream? He knew nothing, he was completely lost. Once at this man named Carmine Puckett, he was able to get help and go back to his father, Leonard Silva. Once there, the first thing he did was squeeze his father into his arms. The memory of his death in the future had returned to his mind as well as the pain it had engendered.

Not really knowing where he was, Freddie asked to take days off. His boss being his father, Leonard clearly saw that he came out of this road exit completely disoriented. Being of a Cartesian nature, Freddie still took his life in hand, as she was, admitting that what he had seen « _ **in the future**_ » was only the fruit of his imagination.

Curiously, since their meeting, the beautiful Sam often came to the supermarket. She was gorgeous ( _like their eldest daughter, except that Sam did not have a girly look_ ) and they were beginning to flirt, according to what her future counterpart had described. Even if he had said that his memories of this hypothetical future were only fictitious, they were still strong. There was still a doubt, but he could not confide himself, or he would end up with a straitjacket.

At work, there was a new employee. When Freddie saw his face, he nearly jumped to the throat to strangle him but he held back. This new one was the one who would become his future partner and, incidentally, his future murderer: Nevel Papperman. The more he lived the events, the more they resembled those memories he had brought back from the future.

In the months that followed, Freddie did not get too close to Nevel while remaining courteous, unlike that version of the future where they had become the best friends in the world. He still had a doubt about his memories. Whether true or not, for now, Nevel had not done anything to him. Freddie could not blame him for something he had not yet tried, and that was likely to not happen.

 **...**

It was only after June 2013 that he realized that he had really seen the future. First of all, there were movies in the movies. But what really made him realize that he was thirty-three years later was the shooting in a gay club in Florida, and the assassination of a couple of police officers in Denver. He could never have invented it.

"Shit, does that mean I'm going to die flattened like a pancake in the basement of a ruined building? Never mind!" Freddei said to himself when he finally accepted this reality.

Knowing what certain choices had for him, he had a unique opportunity to change that. One thing, however, came to mind. If indeed he lived the future, it meant that it was during this birthday party, to which he was invited, that he was going to deflower Sam.

The memory of all these nights, to sleep with her, came back to his mind. Would he be up to it? Freddie was starting to really freak out. He also remembered that he would win the lottery the following year. He remembered everything: the date and the numbers he was going to play. He also remembered that these gains and his willingness to go up his box was going to be the trigger of the dispute with his father.

"Well, I have another year to think about it" he said again to himself.

Today was the birthday party! Sam had invited all her friends, they had fun but Freddie was scanning his watch. He knew the fateful moment was approaching. At the end of the evening, the guests began to leave and others, who had planned to sleep there, went to bed. This is where Sam asked him to follow her because she had something to show him.

They went to her bedroom and Sam pulled out her outfit. She was nervous and he too. Ever since they dated, they were already naked in the same room. They almost did it several times but the beautiful blonde did not feel ready to make the big leap, even if she had already sucked him, that he had already made her cunnis and that they had caressed. Without speaking, they understood each other and Freddie undressed in turn. After many kisses, they lay down on her bed and they continued while stroking each other.

"Freddie ... This time, I feel ready. I want you to be my first, have you already done it?"  
"Do not worry, I'll be careful" he replies.

He did not tell her clearly, Freddie did not want to lie to her because from a purely technical point of view, he was on the same level as her ... that is to say zero ... but he counted to use what he had experienced in the future to make it happen at best.

* * *

 **Los Angeles, June 2013**  
 **Puckett's home, the next morning,**

Freddie was in the vaps and a little drowsy when he heard Sam's mother call her. He suddenly realized that if Pam entered the room, she would surprise them both naked in bed. He felt Sam's hands push him out of bed and he fell to the floor. Sam just had time to put on a t-shirt and put the sheet back on her before her mother opened the door.

"Sammy! Your guests are having breakfast, are you meeting us?" Pam asks her.  
"I'm coming in, leave me time to emerge."

When Pam left, Sam came back to him.

"You're okay?" she asked him, apologizing for throwing him on the ground.

At least, the shock on the ground had awakened him. To avoid being seen on leaving her room, Freddie came out the window after getting dressed. He then went to join them in the salon and, with everyone, they took their breakfast. One by one, they all left. When it was his turn, Sam's uncle wanted to talk to him.

"Tell me, Freddie, you slept in your car?"  
"Uh ... Yes, that's it."  
"Of course! I know that you have slept in my niece's room, and I will not stop you from doing it again unless you continue to trample the flowers I had planted under the window."  
"Oops, I'm sorry ... I did not do it on purpose, I did not realize where I put my feet" Freddie answered, looking under his shoes.

Carmine had well understood what they had done that night, he was not like those over-protective fathers figures looking to keep their daughters pure. He knew that his favorite niece was going to spend one day or another, so far as it was with a guy he knew and liked. From that day on, her uncle began to talk to him as if he were of the family ( _and a certain threat to make him disappear in the desert if he hurt his niece_ ), Freddie did not have the courage to do the same.

After that, Freddie is finally in a couple with Sam. With his family and hers, they were able to build a cozy little nest, waiting to have their own home. For his part, Freddie was worried. Would he have the same kids with Sam if he changed the events? Probably not, unfortunately. In any case, there was something he could do, it was the death of his father ... and his own at the same time.

It was enough to simply not associate with Nevel. What? Who says that it would also suffice for him not to win the lottery? This is a solution but no, if he has the opportunity to earn several million dollars, he will not get bothered. It will help pay for the wedding, the house, the expenses for the kids ... And secondarily, buy the farm of his father-in-law before it gets caught. He had not been able to do so in the future, for everything had happened in the creation of the box.

And now what to do? Freddie knows the events that will happen. It's frustrating because if he informs the authorities, they will wonder how he knows. And he's going to pass for a madman, or for an accomplice with information that they will be able to extract him in a specialized establishment. It is frustrating to know that people will die and not be able to prevent them. The best is to remain silent, he will try to reproduce the circumstances of the conception of his children. He had attached himself to them, especially the last one with her quilts. Joy was cracking him.

A few days ago, Carly Shay, one of Sam's former friends who now lives in New York, invited them for July 4th. She planned to make them enjoy the local festivities. Freddie insisted that they do it next year, and that it was Carly who came to their house.

They are still in 2013 and as Freddie knew the events, they should benefit from it.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yeah I know, the Puckett family is also OCC, but what can I do? We all know their personality in the series, a little change, what the devil! I hope you liked it!**

 **Fredward 'Freddie' Benson (aged 19 years) as Nathan Kress**

 **Samantha 'Sam' Puckett (aged 19 years) as Jennette McCurdy**

 **Pamela 'Pam' Puckett (44 years old) as Jane Lynch**

 **Carmine Puckett (55 years old) as Jim Giordano**

 **Leonard Silva (50 years old) as Matthew Fox**

 **Carly Shay (aged 18 years) as Miranda Cosgrove**

 **Nevel Papperman (aged 16 years) as Reed Alexander**


End file.
